Merlin: 5 Song Challenge
by Brooding Darkness
Summary: Five drabbles written to five songs. You know, the usual drill. Please R&R! Thank you!


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN MERLIN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I basically only own the computer this was written on.

**BroodingDarkness:** Okay, so for those who don't know:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of that song. No song choosing allowed.  
4. Do 5 of these, then post.

**Note for Song 5:** I actually laughed my head off when this one popped up. I mean, how perfect is this? I just had to do what I did! I might make this one into a song-fic. What do you think?

**Merlin: 5 Song Challenge  
**by Brooding Darkness

**Song 1: **Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood

Magically shutting the Prince's door before a particularly nasty chamber pot could find its way into Arthur's chambers, Merlin led the poor woman away hoping that Arthur would changes his ways sometime soon.

Merlin was so sick of having to save Arthur from women who he had spent a mere day with and who felt cheated once he moved on. Merlin himself felt cheated when he had to console the poor women, and he was so sick of it. He really wanted to let some of these women get their own back, but destiny was destiny, and destiny said that Merlin had to protect Arthur.

So, the next time Arthur began to flirt with a new girl, he magically tipped a bucket of freezing cold water over the blonde haired Prince making sure to miss the young maid and watching her scurry off while she tried not to laugh.

Merlin always liked to help where he could.

**Song 2: **The Wake (2005 Mix) by Abney Park

If those that slept were dead, and those that were awake were only half-alive, then what was Merlin?

He had stood by and watched as his friends had grown older and become grey, while he himself had never aged a day over twenty-three. He had found it strange at first, but when he had realised that Morgana was much the same it had become apparent that they would age together.

The two of them had been friends before becoming mortal enemies.

Yet the day Gwen died they had stood together behind King Arthur as he had set the pyre on fire, and the two had drank a small wake to her. The next time they had come together was over Arthur's pyre which sat next to Mordred's. Side by side the two of them had mourned for the ones they couldn't save, for the future neither of them had foreseen, and for their own pasts which had become so twisted over time that with every wake they found a marking point in time.

The dead slept, the living were half-asleep and they were awake. Kept awake forever by time.

A drink was shared at every wake which occurred after every battle.

**Song 3: **Got to Give It Up (Pt. 1) by Marvin Gaye

Feasts were not rare among Camelot, but feasts which included the common masses were. So, to Celebrate King Arthur's marriage to the newly crowned Queen Guinevere she had proposed a feast which allowed the noble to mix with the common and gave an excuse for her previously servant friends (such as Merlin) to celebrate with her (them).

The music was loud, the food and drink were plenty, and Arthur was forced to admit that the common people really knew how to party. And that he enjoyed the way they partied. Morgana was more than happy to get tipsy with Merlin as they played their roles together, bopping hips and waving their arms around in movements which wouldn't really be implemented for over a thousand years.

So far, there plan was a complete success. After Gwen and Arthur had been married for half a year, Merlin would 'propose' to Morgana so that their marriages could cover up the truth behind the fours real relationships.

Tonight, Gwen would retire to the adjoining room to Arthur's and so would Morgana, while Merlin would retire with Arthur. The entire population of Camelot would assume that some form of rite would occur before Merlin would step out of Arthur's room and 'spend the night next door'.

But for now, the four partied to their success, Gwen's white gown flowing around her as Morgana twirled her and Arthur allowed himself to be tipsy enough to hold onto Merlin's hips while he attempted to right himself (read: dance badly).

**Song 4: **Birth of Power by Two Steps From Hell

Throwing out a flaming whip, Morgana slashed out at everything around her. Uther had ruled for far too long in her opinion, and now was the time to overthrow him, to teach him just who had the _real_ power. A new Kingdom would be born under her rule.

A birth of power.

And not even Emrys could stop her now.

**Song 5: **You Can Do Magic by Drew Seeley

Flinging his arm out and pointing at Merlin in accusation, Arthur found himself unable to get a straight word to leave his mouth.

"You-! You-! You have magic!"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it. You can do magic."

"Yes."

"_You can do magic!  
You can do anything and everything~!  
You can do magic!  
You're the one who can save us all!_"

"Umm, Arthur? Why are you singing?"

"_You know just what to do,  
When you cast your spell you will get your way~!  
When you hypnotize with your golden eyes  
The world bends to your every whim~_"

"What?! No! I can't do that... I think."

_"And when the world is trying to kill me,  
When the nights become cold and you feel so alone,  
You come once again to save me~  
Speaking in that strange commanding tone!  
Who could believe it  
With a word you can stop any fire!_"

"Seriously, Arthur. Why the singing?"_  
_  
"_You can do magic!  
You can have anything that you desire!  
You can do magic!  
You're the one who can save me every time!_"

"You're just messing with me aren't you?" Merlin sighed as Arthur raised an eyebrow in mock amusement.

"Idiot." Crossing his arms, Arthur viewed his manservant like he was talking to a very young child. "And how long would it have taken for you to tell me if you hadn't just messed up just now?"

"Umm... I think I preferred the singing."

"Not gonna happen. Now, you have a _long_ list of chores and an even longer list of punishments that you _will_ do _without magic._"

"Yes, your Pratship," Merlin grinned.

**BroodingDarkness:** Okay so I obviously took a little longer on the last one. And who said I wasn't diverse in the music I listen to? Seriously, I didn't know I had some of these songs until they popped up. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you review! Thank you!

**Edit:** The lyrics used are not from the song (except for the title lyric) so that there are no copyright issues. Thanks again!


End file.
